


dust hymn

by sonia (aquatulip)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatulip/pseuds/sonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>breathe life into your artwork;<br/>make it adore you</p>
            </blockquote>





	dust hymn

when his eyes flutter open, you find yourself immediately cast out to sea. a chasm opens up beneath you as you stare into murky green eyes that remind you of forest canopy. it is impulsive when you reach towards your palette, but your hand stills as he stumbles off of the pedestal you had (quite literally) put him upon. even the material you had carved from stone turns silky smooth as it wraps around his waist. each attempt at walking turns into a ungraceful wobble and you rise to support him; you would laugh at him if you could process any thoughts other than _he’s alive._

you catch him, and when you do, he places his hands on your shoulders and his touch is so gentle that you find yourself being pulled underneath the tides. there are questions on your tongue, but you don’t know how to address any of them to the open air, much less to him. how long had you been in love with what had been the sculpture standing proudly in your living quarters? how much love did you pour into the formation of his features? your breath hitches when you feel his against your neck. you had prayed to aphrodite, but you do not know what she had gifted him with aside from beauty.

     “byakuya,” he sighs against your skin as he buries himself in the crook of your neck. the both of you stay like that for what feels like an eternity until he pulls away and finds that his gait is rather graceful compared to the clumsiness of moments ago. he maneuvers around your living space, examining your artworks and rather boring household items. you watch him with fascination in his eyes before he comes back to your embrace. “i love you,” he whispers, then presses a kiss against your jawline.

it should feel unreal, but instead you cling to this embrace that he offers you. you find solace within his grasp and sunlight in his chest. “i love you,” you reply to him, then lightly nudge his chin up until you can comfortably kiss him until the stars behind your eyes burst and you realize that this is all you’ve ever wanted -- and you couldn’t ever ask for anything more.

 

     //

 

days pass by for you; time moves rapidly and you cannot stop it. hinata quickly learns the skills that he hadn’t been blessed with already. you fall more and more in love with your living artwork. the way he breathes makes your hair stand on end and right now with his legs tangled up with yours, you know that there is nowhere else on this whole world you would rather be than right beside him. his knee hits your own and you look up to meet his olive gaze.

     “hey,” he says simply.  
     your lips curl up in response as you ghost your nose along his. “good morning,” you reply.

love, for the both of you, is a slow, easy thing. both of you exist so silently alongside one another that everything outside of the two of you turns to background noise. “it’s the day,” he smiles at you; he is referring to your marriage. a simple affair that the goddess of love herself will bless with happiness, so there is no anxiousness in preparation.

his once ivory skin has turned into a sun-kissed tan and you are pallor next to him. his beauty only increases as he decides on his life for himself; he is a gardener through and through. all of his time is spent outdoors with his hands buried within the soil meanwhile you are painting and sculpting away within the confines of your house. the both of you are able to move around each other without ever bumping paths, but oftentimes you find yourselves gravitating towards one another as though you are revolving around a central point of mass, which would most likely be the foundation of love you have built together.

if you ever bumped paths, you’d crash into one another with the fervor of love singing within your bones. laying across from him right now is enough for you to feel weak at the knees. just as you think about how much you love him, your breathing shallows and threatens to bottom out.

     “oh, i love you,” you say: again and again and again.  
     his lips meet yours in a subtle press before he pulls away and climbs from the bed.  
     “we have to get ready,” he clicks his tongue as he pulls open the cabinet to search for the wedding attire.

 

     //

 

with clasped hands and flowers adorning your hair, you are bound together for eternities. you wonder if you will ever end up as a star or a constellation decorating the night sky, because then the quietness of your love will expand to the vacuum of space where you will remain contained within the infinite stretch of the night sky. even in space, you could be so close to hinata.

words are shared, he looks up at you as though you are the entire sun; there is an awe in his gaze and a smile on his lips and you lean in to rest your forehead against his as your chest swells. you don’t say anything to him, and he doesn’t say anything back. you remain like that while time passes the both of you by; you remain how you have always been and how you have always known each other.

     “thank you for giving me life,” he whispers against your lips as the ceremony closes.  
     and you shake, and you tremble, but you swallow his gratitude when it is shared with you.

 

 _thanks for giving_ **me** _life,_  
you wish to say, but the words get caught in your throat  
as he steals words of gratitude from your open mouth  
with playful swipes from his tongue and the gentle nip of teeth  
and turns them into hymns and odes to you and of your love.


End file.
